


The most unexpected and wonderful things

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride Parade, Rey Calrissian-Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay dad and pan dad supporting their lesbian daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: Luke gets lost in his first Pride parade in years, but ends up running into the most gorgeous man he has ever met, Lando Calrissian - who incidentally is also the guy Han meant to set him up with.





	The most unexpected and wonderful things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month my good LGBT folk!
> 
> This fic is essentially a plot bunny I got while writing the prequel to The Return of Hope. It's been a while I've written anything this sappy and fluffy, and first time I write a proper meet-cute. It was fun, though I do think I got diabetes in the process xD
> 
> I also make a small nod to the Solo movie, but nothing spoilery.
> 
> The setting is... a huge mess. Pay no mind to it and just assume it somehow makes sense. (idk how Wookiees and Starbucks mix)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This is just fantastic, Luke thought, looking around the mass of people. His first Pride parade since his teenage years and of course he got separated from Han, Leia, and Chewie. What were the chances? Luke glanced around but saw no signs of his friends, not even Chewie, sighed, and started to text Han.

 

     Luke sent:

     _Where the hell are you guys?_

_Pick up_

_Han, pick up!_

_Pick up your stupid phone_

_PICK UP YOU ABSOLUTE SHITBAG_

_HAN I WILL USE THE F WORD IF YOU DON’T PICK UP RIGHT NOW_

_HAN I’M ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW_

last seen: Saturday 11:33

 

Right, sure, Han probably couldn’t hear his phone. Luke wasn’t sure why he was even surprised about it. Besides, this was mostly his own fault anyway. He hadn’t been to Pride in several years and had underestimated the amount of people attending the parade. He had looked away from his friends for one minute after being overwhelmed by the mass of people and during that time they had disappeared into the crowd.

     Oh well, there wasn’t really any other choice but to walk onwards. Luke kept holding his phone in case Han finally decided to answer. But this sure was terrible luck, especially because Han had asked if he could set Luke up with a friend of his, and that they’d meet in the party after the parade (there was also a chance that they’d finally meet Chewie’s mysterious girlfriend, Maz). In this crowd finding anyone was pretty unlikely. Chewie was Luke’s best bet, being a Wookiee, but there was no sign of him either. Not that Luke had been super thrilled about the sort of blind date, even if Han had sworn him that the guy was very cute and just his type, but getting lost like this was enough to give him a small panic attack.

     Several speeder bikes playing very loud music (why did it have to be so loud?) drove by and were so loud that at first Luke didn’t even realize someone had asked him a question until he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder. Luke turned in surprise, hoping to see Han, Leia, or Chewie, but the person was none of them.

     Oh no, he’s hot, Luke thought, looking at the man. He was a bit taller than Luke, black, wearing a blue shirt and dark trousers and – was that a cape? Oh, that really was a cape – and he had the most beautiful smile Luke had ever seen. Wow, never mind the sort of blind date, this guy was definitely Luke’s type.

     “Hi, I don’t mean to bother you, but you seem pretty lost,” the man said.

     Luke shrugged. “Yeah, that’s because I _am_ lost. I came with my friends and now I can’t find them.”

     Well, his voice still worked the way it was supposed to and he hadn’t started with some random spluttering like he usually did when meeting a gorgeous guy. Well done, Skywalker, for once you’re not a completely useless gay then, Luke thought.

     “Yikes.” The man made a face. “I can see why that’s a problem. I’m Lando, by the way, in case you’d like some company. I’m alone too, supposed to meet some friends at the party.”

     “Not to be dramatic but you’re a real savior,” Luke grinned, making Lando laugh. Damn, even that was such a beautiful sound. “I’m Luke.”

     “Nice to meet you,” Lando said. “Anyway, have you tried to contact your friends?”

     Luke nodded. “But there’s no reply yet, and I don’t wonder why. This noise kinda drowns everything else. I even threatened to use the F word to get a reaction.”

     Lando made an amused sound, so Luke clarified, “My friends have decided that I’m not legally allowed to say fuck.”

      “Ah.” Lando still hadn’t stopped smiling, and Luke was sure he was going to spontaneously combust any moment. It had been a good while since Luke had dated or even been interested in dating anyone, and here he was, talking to possibly the most gorgeous man he’d ever meet in his life. Someone might’ve called it a blessing in disguise.

     “Anyway, returning to your problem,” said Lando just before he was interrupted by some annoying preacher screaming about hellfire and all that beautiful stuff. Lando rolled his eyes, and Luke flipped his middle finger at the preacher. Wow, those narrow-minded, condescending assholes really had no life. Literally no one forced them to come all the way from whatever backwater place they were from just to bother people who were celebrating their right to exist in peace.

     Luke and Lando walked a bit further, so that the screams couldn’t be heard anymore, and Lando continued, “As I was saying before the homophobic idiot so rudely interrupted, about your problem. Is there anything remarkable about any of your friends that might help us to find them?”

     “Well,” Luke said, “one of them is a Wookiee, so you’d think I could find him easily, but turns out the reality in this parade is a bit different.”

     Lando rubbed his chin. “This friend of yours… he’s not called Chewbacca by any chance?”

     For a moment Luke was so taken aback that he just stared at Lando until he found his voice again. “Um, yeah, he is actually. How’d you guess?”

     Lando laughed. “As it happens he’s my friend too. And now I’m pretty sure you’re the guy Han promised to set me up with.”

     Wait, seriously? This was getting unreal, what were the chances for this to actually happen? Yeah, because Luke should be so lucky that he had randomly run into the guy he had been set up with and that the guy turned out to be the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. Sure, because he was _just that lucky_.

     Luke blinked. “Wow. When Han described you to me he really didn’t do you any justice.”

     “Honestly? I could say the same,” Lando said. “’Cute guy who’s just your type’, okay, that’s accurate, but that was all he said.”

     “No way.” Luke shook his head. “That’s exactly how he described you as well. Wow, he really is lame.”

     And that was when Luke’s phone finally beeped and he actually heard it. Luke pulled it out, but instead of Han it was Leia. Well, he wasn’t going to mind, at least someone reacted.

 

     Leia sent:

     _luke where did u disappear?_

_w8 u can’t say the f word_

_hang on, we’ll wait outside a starbucks_

_u ok?_

Luke sent:

     _I’m alright_

_And I can and I will_

_And I did_

_See you soon :)_

 

Luke let out a relieved sigh. “It’s my sister, they finally noticed I was gone,” he told Lando. “They’ll wait outside a Starbucks.”

     “Yeah, because there aren’t about a million of those here,” Lando commented, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh. “But good, let’s go find them. I gotta admit, I wanna see Han’s face when he sees us.”

     In his head Luke could see Han’s confused expression, and that sure was something 100 percent worth seeing. Luke put his phone back in his pocket and said, “Yeah, me too. Let’s go.”

     As they walked down the street with the rest of the parade, Luke found that he didn’t actually even try to look for Leia, Han, and Chewie. Wow, he really was a useless gay man, he thought before he paid more attention on Lando’s cape. At first the colors didn’t make any sense to him; pink, yellow, and light blue, that was an odd combination to wear with the blue shirt and the black pants. But then it came to him.

     “Is your cape the pan flag?” Luke asked.

     Lando seemed pleasantly surprised that Luke recognized it. “It is, yeah,” he said and turned a bit to show it to Luke properly. “Capes are sort of my thing. This is the first year I wear this, actually. I haven’t been to Pride for a few years now, work has overlapped.”

     Luke nodded. “Yeah, same here. I used to go a lot with my sister, Leia, when we were younger, but for the past few years… I don’t know, I just haven’t. And I also had a bad break-up two years ago.”

     Lando patted Luke’s shoulder in a compassionate manner, the way that said that he was sorry but that he didn’t need any elaboration. And that suited Luke just fine, he didn’t really want to talk about it anyway. He had mostly drowned himself in work after that.

     The noisiest part of the parade had passed, so they were finally able to talk to each other without having to yell. Luke still couldn’t see Han, Leia, and Chewie, or even any Starbucks café´s anywhere.

     “So, uh… how do you know Han?” Luke asked.

     Lando laughed again. “We go waaaaaay back. It’s a pretty complicated mess of being on again, off again, unfortunate gambling, shouting matches, and him stealing my ship.”

     “You’re the guy the _Falcon_ came from?” Huh, given how the _Falcon_ was and how Lando looked, Luke never would’ve ventured that guess.

     “Yep,” Lando answered. “Why? What has that idiot done to my baby?”

     “Well, I’ve only known you for less than an hour,” Luke said, “but I already get the feeling you’re not gonna like it. It’s practically a weed van now.”

     “Han is a dead man,” Lando said, shaking his head. “Anyway, I could ask you the same question.”

     Luke shrugged. “I ran into him in a bar with my uncle Obi-Wan, and had a crush on him for a while when I’d just come out, and now he’s dating my sister, Leia. So it’s a bit of a complicated mess with me too. Though if I’m quite honest, it’s pretty safe to assume that my entire life is a bit of a mess.”

    And it was true, what with the messy family relations and Luke’s attempts to figure out what he actually wanted to do with his life. Sure, he was just about to turn 24 in a bit over a week, he still had time to figure things out, but that didn’t ease his anxiety at all.

     Lando wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Well, I’m good at cleaning.”

     Luke felt like his face was on fire. “How did you make that sound hot?”

     “No idea,” Lando admitted. “I honestly didn’t think it through and I thought it was gonna sound super cheesy.”

     Luke laughed, and that was when he heard three voices calling his name, one of them in Shyriiwook. There they were, standing in front of a Starbucks, waving at him. Luke realized Lando still had his arm around his shoulders. He turned to look at Lando and said, “Keep your arm here, let’s shock him a bit more.”

     “Where have you been all my life?” Lando asked as they walked away from the crowd to meet Han, Leia, and Chewie.

     Leia ran to hug Luke. “Where did you disappear? One moment you were right next to me and then the other you weren’t! We were worried sick!”

     “Sorry,” Luke answered. “I got distracted and lost the track of everything.”

     “Also you know you’re not legally allowed to say fu–” Han cut off his tirade mid-sentence upon seeing first Lando and then his arm around Luke’s shoulders. Yeah, that was exactly the face Luke had hoped to see. Han looked like he was doing some serious mental gymnastics to understand what was going on.

     “No rush, just take your time there, buddy,” Lando smirked, and Luke laughed. Leia and Chewie were shaking from restrained laughter as well. Han just kept pointing at Luke and Lando, opening and closing his mouth, trying to form words, but nothing came out.

     “ _So how did you two meet?_ ” Chewie asked. “ _Had to have been really lucky in this crowd._ ”

     “Yeah, it was really lucky,” Luke confirmed and smiled at Lando. “I thought I was completely lost there for a moment, and then Lando patted my shoulder and honestly saved me from getting even more lost.”

     Leia eyed Lando with what Luke hoped was approval. “That sounds like something right out of a romantic comedy.”

     Lando laughed. “It kinda does, now that you say it. By the way, I think we broke Han.”

     “What?” Han finally managed to say.

     Leia grabbed Han’s hand and said, “We better get going again. Lando, can I count on you to make sure my stupid brother doesn’t get lost again?”

     Not that anyone ever dared to defy Leia, but Lando saluted and promised to do so. Luke rolled his eyes because it wasn’t as if he needed a babysitter. But then again… well, it wasn’t as if Luke was going to complain about getting to spend more time with Lando. Heck, his arm was still around Luke’s shoulder, and Luke was definitely not going to ask him to take it off. It felt really nice… and Luke wanted to punch himself in the face. This wasn’t like him, he’d never got this far on a first date. Usually he was barely okay with hugging people on a first date, and yet here he was.

     The rest of the day went on without any new incidents. They actually did finally meet Chewie’s girlfriend, Maz Kanata. She was… nothing like Luke would’ve expected, especially given how short she was, but she and Chewie made a really adorable couple and they were clearly very happy. And while Maz was quite secretive (by the end of the day Luke still wasn’t sure what she did for a living), she hinted that she and Chewie had saved each other from some tight spots several times before they had decided that they ought to be a couple.

     “You know,” Maz said to Luke when the group was about to go their separate ways, and she had caught Luke stealing looks at Lando who was chatting with Han and Chewie while Leia was taking out the trash, “you should ask your boyfriend out now.”

     Luke spluttered. “Oh, he’s not– we’re not– we just met today!”

     “Do it,” Maz insisted and winked at Luke. “He’s a keeper, I can tell.”

     Luke was still blushing when Lando finished up with Han and Chewie and approached him with that illegally dashing smile of his.

     “So, uh, you got my number then?” Lando asked.

     “Um, yeah,” Luke answered, and was sure he was about to spontaneously combust. “I’ll… I’ll call you.”

     Luke probably just imagined Lando’s smile wavering a bit.

     “Okay, I’ll be waiting,” Lando said and turned to leave.

     Come on, Skywalker, don’t be a coward, just do it, a voice in Luke’s head commanded.

     “Unless,” Luke called, and Lando turned around, “unless you wanna do something now. I don’t have anything on my agenda and…”

     And that was the moment Luke’s stomach decided to growl. Great, not at all a mood killer.

    “Should we grab something to eat?” Lando suggested. “I’m getting hungry too.”

    “Yeah, let’s,” Luke answered. Before any other of my body parts do something embarrassing, he added in his mind, but Lando didn’t need to know that. It wasn’t every day Luke had a date and he really didn’t want to mess this up in any way. Wait, did this count as one long date or two short ones? Damn, two years out of the game and Luke had no idea how things worked. Absolutely fantastic.

     They ended up having a great evening, and by the time their date was supposed to end Luke realized that he didn’t want to go home yet. Huh, that was new. Usually he was exhausted after outings like this one, but not this time. Luke wasn’t sure what was different, until they made it to Lando’s flat, when they were about to say good night. He had had the best date ever, and even though he had never believed in love at first sight Luke now felt things he hadn’t felt in a good long while.

     “Okay, well… I guess this is it,” Lando said.

     Luke nodded. “I suppose so.”

     “I had a really good time. Don’t tell Han I said this, but this time he actually did something right.”

     Luke laughed, and blushed what felt like the millionth time that day. “I had a great time too, and I’m so happy our friends made us do this. Otherwise I would’ve just stayed home, had some take-out food and watched bad reality shows.”

     “And I would’ve worked until passing out,” Lando admitted. “But today I actually haven’t thought about my work at all, so thanks.”

     Lando leaned in, and only afterwards Luke realized that he must’ve meant to go in for a hug, because his brain decided to short-circuit and he kissed Lando on the lips. It was hasty, and Luke pulled back faster than he actually meant to. Oh shit, that was not what he had planned on doing at all. He didn’t kiss people on first dates, it was usually a third date thing. Lando stared at Luke in surprise.

     “Um,” Luke cleared his throat, “sorry, I– that was–”

     Lando cut him off by kissing him again, this time slower, deeper, and it made Luke feel things he usually didn’t feel until at least seventh date or so. Oh, he was in for this, and bad. He wrapped his arms around Lando’s back, hoping that the kiss would never end. It was amazing, it was so amazing, and this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

     Eventually they had to stop kissing, if only to catch their breaths.

     “Do you wanna get in for drinks or something?” Lando asked, his voice all husky, and it made Luke’s toes curl.

     “Yeah.” Luke nodded. “I’d like that.”

     They didn’t have drinks that night.

     Next morning Luke woke up in Lando’s bed, sweaty and exhausted, but happier than ever in his life. Next to him Lando tried to pry his eyes open and he gave Luke a sleepy smile.

     “First time I ever did that,” Luke mused to himself.

     “Huh?” Lando raised an eyebrow at Luke.

     _Oh_. Right. “No, I meant that… that this was the first time I’ve had sex on the first date,” Luke clarified. “And it was really good.”

     “Thanks,” Lando grinned. “It was really good for me too. And if I’m quite honest, I don’t usually have sex on the first date either. But like I said, it was great.”

     Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss Lando. They’d have to talk this through, figure out how to continue from here. But not yet, for now they could just lie there and enjoy the morning. Even breakfast could wait.

 

* * *

 

–30 years later–

     “Rey, we gotta go now!” Luke called for his daughter. At this rate they’d miss the start of that year’s Pride parade. “Come out!”

     “I’m a lesbian!” Rey answered from her room, making both Luke and Lando laugh. Of course, they already knew that, otherwise neither of them would’ve been sporting their “I ♥ my lesbian daughter” shirts. Lando had said that those shirts otherwise weren’t anywhere near his style, but that he was willing to make sacrifices for Rey. But he still had his cape. The colors of the pan flag had faded in thirty years, but it had more sentimental value than Lando or Luke could ever put in words.

     “Not what your father meant, but we support you!” Lando said. “But honestly, we gotta go!”

     Rey groaned loudly and came out of her room five seconds later, rolling her eyes. “We’re not gonna die if we’re a little late, you know.”

     “No, but we might lose your aunts and uncles,” Luke said.

     Rey scoffed. “Yeah, and that’d be a real tragedy, considering how you guys met.”

     Touché. Rey was right, of course. Sometimes getting lost makes you find the most unexpected and most wonderful things.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
